The Witchfinder
by MyEternalPassion
Summary: What would hapen if Morgana had been accused of being a sorceress? What was Morgana thinking? What went on during her second questioning?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that the first chapter is pretty much putting a scene from the episode into writing, but it's so necessary for the whole plot of my fanfic! Please bare with me, read and review! Thanks tons!**

Gaius sat up as guards led Morgana to Aredian to be questioned. Her face displayed her fear, her eyes silently plead for help. He could do nothing from within his cell but watch her helplessly.

Once inside the room she was seated in a chair in front of Aredian's desk. She looked around and became even more terrified by all of the torture tools that were hanging about her. She was deep in thought, worrying about what would happen to her, when Aredian walked in. What was he saying? No need to worry? She turned her head to see what he was doing and instantly wished she hadn't. He was hanging up another tool for torture, no doubt intended for her. Immediately she looked back at her clenched fists, eyes wide with fear.

"Now it's true, is it not, that you have received treatment for nightmares?" Aredian questioned almost gleefully.

Afraid that her voice would betray, she only nodded her head.

"Mm. And it was Gaius, the court physician, who administered these treatments-these potions?"

"Yes" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry. Could you speak up?" Aredian asked, just waiting for her voice to prove her guilt.

"Yes" she nearly gasped. This was going very poorly.

Aredian smiled. "Mhmm." He said with delight and began writing on his parchment again without glancing at Morgana.

"He knows I'm guilty. He can see it in my eyes!" She thought desperately, her mind racing. She knew she was paler than ever and that her eyes must be huge, but there was nothing she could do. Then he spoke again.

"Thank you, now you may go" he said, leaning back in his chair.

She couldn't believe it! That was it? She let out the breath she'd been holding and smiled with relief. She giggled nervously as she rose to leave. She was halfway to the door and then he spoke again. She froze where she was.

"You don't happen to know what was in these potions, I suppose?"

"Oh, heh, no." she said with a chuckle and a shake of her head. She needed to get out of there and fast! She was shaking and beginning to get lightheaded.

"No! Of course not! You're not a physician, after all." He said, chuckling.

She chuckled with him, relieved he wasn't questioning her further. She turned to leave once again and before she could reach the door he once again spoke. She was absolutely terrified this time.

"For all you know, these potions could have been magical. You're dreams the product of an enchanted alexia!"

"I-I-I had these dreams before Gaius started treating me."

"But these dreams, have they gotten better or worse since Gaius began treating you?"

"No! No! That's not possible because I'm the witch, the Seer!" Her mind was screaming "Confess! Confess! Save Gaius!" and she almost did. It was true that her dreams had worsened since Gaius had started treating her but it was not his fault! She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Worse" she said, her voice shaking. She was nearing tears.

He nodded his head. "As I thought. Thank you, you've been most helpful."

She wanted to defend Gaius, she wanted to stand up to Aredian, but she was mute with fear. All she could do was back out of the room. She couldn't hold up much longer, and, by the looks of things, neither could Gaius.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so chapter 2 came pretty fast. I should make it known that in this fanfic, Gwen knows Morgana has magic, just FYI. **

"My lady!" Gwen said, rising from the chair she was sitting in

"Gwen!" Morgana cried, her voice cracking.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, No, I don't know, Gwen, he suspects me of being a witch, I'm sure of it! All he needs now is proof!" she sobbed.

"Did he say he suspects you?" Gwen asked, rather frightened herself now.

"No, but the way he spoke, the look in his eyes, they were the same as when he was accusing Merlin!"

"But Merlin wasn't found guilty! Gaius was..." Gwen trailed off, realizing that Morgana's being under suspicion could put them both at risk.

"I know, Gwen. And neither of them are even guilty."

"_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but Uther is too terrified of magic to see it."

"He only sees enemies. If I do get accused of being a witch, I will simply make up a confession, then and there, that it is true. Uther wouldn't execute me-"

"Morgana you can't!" cried Gwen "If he didn't have you killed he'd probably have you wishing you _were_ dead!"

"I know, Gwen, I know."

* * *

"I can't believe Gaius confessed! He's absolutely innocent!" Morgana ranted after Gaius's confession.

"I am as shocked as you are, my lady" insisted Gwen.

Morgana suddenly gripped Gwen's arm tightly.

"He's coming for me, Gwen, he's coming!" she whispered franticly

"Aaahhh, Lady Morgana, just who I was looking for!" Aredian greeted her with a broad smile.

her grip on Gwen's arm tightened.

"My lady, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I need to see you for further questioning."

Morgana's eyes grew wide with fear, and she was gripping Gwen's arm so tightly she was nearly cutting off circulation.

"Aredian, Morgana hasn't been feeling well, but if she must be questioned tonight then I must help her out of her court gown and into a more suitable gown." said Gwen without a moment's hesitation.

"Very well then. I wish to see you within the hour. my lady."

* * *

"Gwen, I can't" sobbed Morgana.

"Yes, you can, Morgana." Gwen reassured her for the umpteenth time.

"Gwen, I'm nearing breaking point!" hiccuped Morgana, tears pouring down her face.

"You can't escape being questioned, Morgana. That alone will stand as proof against you!" Gwen urged, noting that the guards could come at any second to escort Morgana to Aredian.

There was a loud knock on the door, bringing forth new tears from Morgana. Gwen gave Morgana a quick hug before opening the door.

"Come with us, My lady" the guards ordered.

Morgana unwillingly followed them to Aredian.

**Question (answer in review please) do you think That in the net chapter I should have a detailed convo between Aredian**

**and Morgana or just start towards the end of the questioning?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here 'tis! Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! Oh and check out my Forum, 'The King's Ward', and community, 'Morgana'!**

"Aahh, my lady, I'm glad you could make it." Said Aredian sweetly.

The guards left the room, leaving Morgana in the hands of Aredian. As soon as the door was closed he smiled wickedly at her.

"Take a seat, and let the interrogation begin!"

Trembling, she sat in the chair in front of him, willing herself not to cry. She would be strong and convince him she was nothing but the king's ward.

"Your nightmares, what are they about?"

Her eyes grew wide and she turned white as a sheet. How was she supposed to answer that? She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it abruptly.

He knew this look. It was the look of guilt! Now she just had to break at some point.

"My lady?"

"Oh, yes, my nightmares. They often encompass Arthur being killed, Camelot falling, and, as of late, Merlin, Gaius, and I burning at the stake." She said shakily. Why did she mention the part about her burning at the stake! Why, why, why!

"Have any of these dreams ever come to pass?" asked Aredian slyly

"No, they're just dreams, after all." She responded quickly.

"Oh? By Gaius's records almost all of them seem to have happened _after_ you dreamt about them."

Uh-oh. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!

"Uh, I am-"

"A seer?" stated aredian rather bluntly. Morgana gasped. How did he know? How ould he have guessed so easily! She was beginning to get really dizzy.

"Me? A seer? Ha!" she laughed somewhat nervously. "That's absurd! I am the King's ward!"

"You are a seer, and what is more, you know that you are!" Aredian said loudly.

"wait until the king hears of this! He will have your head!" Cried Morgana shrilly. She rose and strode quickly to the door. Locked.

"I command you to let me out this instant!" She cried, growing frantic.. Suddenly he grabbed her arms from behind.

"You are a seer! It is proven in Gaius's data!" He shout. She struggled to get free, sobs rising in her throat. She tried to swallow them but could not. Tears streamed down her face.

"Is it not true that you ran out to the courtyard, where Arthur and his night were preparing to leave to fight the Questing beast, in hysterics wearing only your nightgown, telling him he could not face the beast? That you had seen terrible things?"

"It is."

"And did he not come back near death?"

"He did."

"Well, then it's been proven! " He said menacingly.

"no, no , No, NO!" screamed Morgana.

"you are a seer!" he hissed.

**Read and Review! Reviews bring more chapters! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this is the final chapter, unless I get reviews with ideas for how I could continue this! Pleas read and review!**

"You have found another sorcerer?" asked Uther

"No, my lord, a sorceress!" exclaimed Aredian jubilantly.

The large oak doors swung open and the guards brought in Morgana, sobbing and struggling to get free.

"Unhand her!" shouted Uther angrily. "What is the meaning of this!"

"She is a seer, my lord. She masks her visions as nightmares. Gaius knew of this all along. His records of her dreams even prove that she dreams of the future." Explained Aredian.

"Morgana, what do you have to say about this?" asked Uther in disbelief.

"I-I have nightmares, my lord, nightmares about Arthur dying on hunting trips, or Camelot coming to ruin because of magical creatures. Some do happen, but many don't." sobbed Morgana.

"Then we can search your chambers, Morgana?"

"of course, my lord."

"Morgana! What is this the guards have found!" thundered Uther.

"I've never seen that before! I swear it!" she cried.

"Morgana! Why do you lie to me! This crystal ball is in _your_ chambers and you still expect me to believe you're not a seer!"

"My lord, please-"

"Guards! Throw her in prison. Aredian, I want a confession out of her!"

"My lord, I am your ward, I-"

"SILENCE!"

A sobbing Morgana was led to a prison cell where she remained the rest of the night.

"Wake up, Seer!" spat Aredian early the next morning

"Wha..?" mumbled a sleepy Morgana. Aredian splashed water on her and she sat up with a start. He grpped her arm and hauled her to a room. There he tied her tightly to a chair.

"You live in the king's palace practicing sorcery right under his nose!" accused Aredian

"You lie!" she shrieked

"You are in denial. You know he will have you burned!"

"If I do not confess, he will not have me burned!" She stated.

"Oh, you will confess, even if I have to torture you into it!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Of course I would!"

"But the Crystal wasn't mine!"

"I know, because I put it there!"

She gasped. Aredian had put a xcrystal ball in her room to make her look guilty!

"Did you plant the amulet in Gaius's room as well?" she asked tentatively.

"I did indeed"

"The king will have your head for this!"

"the king will never know"

"Aredian how could!" exclaimed Uther, stepping from behind the corner. In two strides he was at Morgana's side, untying her.

"Guards, go, release Gaius this instant and in his place put Aredian!"

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am sooo sorry for this long wait! I finally have been able to get past my horrible case of writer's block! I have a limited amount of time for fanfics now, though, so I apologize for this incredibly short chapter! Please read and review!**

**

* * *

**

"Morgana, I am so sorry that I did not believe you when you told me you were not a Seer," said Uther.

"You would throw me in the dungeons and allow me to be tortured based on Aredian's word?" she cried angrily.

"The crystal ball, it was so convincing! Argued Uther.

"A crystal ball. Why would I leave it out in the open like that if it was mine? Especially if there's a Witchfinder in the area!" She yelled, her anger rising.

"I do not know, Morgana, and I am sorry. But Gaius's records do show that many of your dreams have come to pass!"

"Only because I imagine the worse case scenarios!" she defended herself. "You fear magic more than you love your ward," she accused.

"Morgana!" said Uther, shocked at what Morgana was saying.

"I'm sorry my lord" said Morgana, curtsying and quickly exiting the room. Her anger was threatening to overwhelm her. She could not let the idea of her being a Seer grow in Uther's mind. She now knew that he would stop at nothing to rid his kingdom of all magic, even if it meant torturing and killing his own ward.

* * *

"Morgana!" cried Gwen, rushing to embrace Morgana as she entered her bedchamber.

"Gwen, I am so happy to see you!" cried Morgana.

"I heard that Uther had saved you, but I couldn't believe it!" wept Gwen.

"Yes, he saved me," said Morgana, her voice suddenly growing cold, "After he left me to Aredian to be tortured into a confession and the burnt at the stake!" she growled.

"Morgana, I can only imagine what it must feel like for Uther to have sentenced you to that." Gwen sympathized. Hot tears rolled down Morgana's face.

"He doesn't love me as much as he lets on., does he Gwen," she questioned.

"I wouldn't say that," said Gwen, "He is just so afraid of magic, he doesn't think straight."

"Gwen, do you really believe that? Magic wouldn't cause him to sentence Arthur to death, but it would cause him to sentence me." Said Morgana, anger and hurt melding into a powerful hatred for Uther.

"Morgana, it's over now" said Gwen, concerned that Morgana would do something drastic.

"yes, you're right, as always" said Morgana, a smile returning to her face as she let Gwen help her into a new gown and tie her hair up in the usual way. But it was far from over. Uther could not just hand her over to be tortured and killed and then act like nothing happened. How many of the people he sentenced to death were innocent? How many didn't even have magic? And even if they did, how did he know for sure if they were set to destroy Camelot? This was injustice and it must be dealt with...from the inside.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! What do you like and dislike about this fic. this chapter? What should I improve on? Should I even continue? Let me know in your reviews! Remember: you guys keep me going and are the only reason I continued this story with this chapter!**


End file.
